Winx club have the flight stuff
in this episode snotlout thinks he's dieing, and wants gustav to take his place, but the winx try to convine him he's not dead. plot The young boy, Gustav Larson is interested in Dragon Training and even pretends to ride a dragon with a sheep and plays secretly in the Academy while the Riders and winx are away. However, he accidentally burns one of the crates and panics to what he would do as the flame grows bigger. Luckily, the Riders and the winx arrive and stop the fire. Hiccup told him he can't play in the Academy, Gustav says he isn't playing but dragon training and wants to be a Dragon Rider. Snotlout tells Gustav all the positions are taken so unless one of them 'kicks the bucket' he's not able to join, although the winx think they could use more riders. Ironically it's Snotlout who's going to kick the bucket. He is now convinced he is about to die after seeing three of the five sign posts of Valhalla that takes great warriors into an eternal paradise. The Riders and winx try to tell Snotlout the sign posts of Valhalla is nothing but an old wives' tale, and kowalski says that a viking has to die in battle to go to valhalla. but Snotlout seemingly witnesses the three out of five sign posts and is unconvinced. Fishlegs and Astrid justify Hiccup's opinion but fail, so before Snotlout dies he picks Gustav as his replacement, Hiccup doesn't agree with this and tells Snotlout he only saw three and there's still two more, but the fourth sign post: The Bird of Death, is witnessed by Snotlout making him more convinced his death comes, but draco corrects it as a dead chicken, but julian thinks it a death bird in the shape of a chicken, and daphne says to herself, of why he is gullable of the ayeaye's finger pointing thing, Hiccup and the others reluctantly allows Snotlout to train Gustav and head out for a scouting mission on wolf moon Island. From there, unable to get a closer look, they barely see the raptors building something huge and the Twins' suggests they blow it up right away. Hiccup denies their suggestion, and tells everyone to just look for more signs they could now engage. Back at Dragon Academy, Snotlout trains Gustav, and the Riders and winx watch later on. Every time Snotlout trains something to Gustav he gets painfully burned, hit or eaten. Hours later, Snotlout vested and blesses Gustav he is now ready to replace him and takes his place with Hookfang. Snotlout has gone far, and Hiccup tells him first he isn't really dying, second no one vested him with any power, and lastly Gustav isn't ready to be a Dragon Rider as there is way more training than just feeding it and getting on its back, which both of it is neither accomplished greatly by Gustav, althought the others think he needs a different dragon and not hookfang to do so,. Snotlout tries to justify Gustav is ready and wishes his final farewell to the Riders especially Astrid. As Hiccup tells him for the last time, he's not dying. The fifth sign post is witnessed by Snotlout: The Shepard's curse, that involves a flock of sheep following him. Snotlout panics and seemingly dies and is sent to Valhalla. Actually, Snotlout fainted and is still alive but still convinced he is about to die and tries to convince Hiccup and the others to let Gustav take his place. Hiccup and the others still doesn't agree and the Riders and the winx tell him the only way that a person can be a Dragon Rider is to have experience, and the dragon needs experience too. Gustav seemingly quit and leaves, and Snotlout continues with his backup plan by burying Hookfang and him and the Twins' begin digging a hole in the academy. Deep in the forests, Gustav is actually finding a dragon that suits him, after encountering and denying a couple of Terrible Terrors and a Deadly Nadder, he wants to train a wild young Monstrous Nightmare, after recalling what Snotlout said about this dragon. Gustav is confident and attempts to train the dragon but his first attempt fails. Just as it seems that the dragon is about to kill Gustav, he smells food inside his satchel. Using basic training, Gustav uses the fish to bond with the dragon, but this second attempt somehow fails after he throws the food at the dragon's face. Furious, the dragon chases Gustav and tries to eat him. Back at the Academy, the Riders and winx plan for a diversion on wolf moon Island but gets interrupted when a young Monstrous Nightmare jumps in inside the Academy, which has now bonded a bit by Gustav. Gustav names and introduces his Monstrous Nightmare: Fanghook. Snotlout is angry after hearing that, but stella see's it a nice name, which in turn has snotlout slap his face. Gustav wants to prove to the Riders and winx that he is ready and while they try to prove it, Fishlegs come up with a plan by pretending Gustav is a pretty good replacement for Snotlout and bloom thinks he can make a good rider reinforcementand finally make him convinced that he is not dying, Hiccup, the others and Astrid quickly agrees except private for thinks its cheatingf, but skipper corrects him as a way of correcting snotlouts head. Hiccup and the others gives him a few obstacle courses which he really does it bad, but they pretend that he has done well. Snotlout grows angry and is seem to regret his last wishes of him being replaced by Gustav, that he is better than Snotlout. The Riders and winx are pretending to appreciate Gustav even more than Snotlout. But Snotlout discovers their plan, that they're actually trying to convince him that his not dying. While Hiccup is talking to Snotlout he notices that Snotlout has been scratching his butt all day, and Snotlout tells him that he filled his pants with broad grass, as the Twins told him it prevents saddle chaffing. Hiccup suspects the Twins have been messing with Snotlout all along, but Ruff and Tuff say that they didn't do anything, but their plan is blown as chickens are dropped in their hands, that are actually coming from Barf and Belch and they flee to avoid trouble. Hiccup and Astrid tells Snotlout that he still hasn't figured out, that he is not dying and the twins were actually messing with him, Snotlout is glad to hear that. For Gustav though, he and his dragon gets kicked out by of the academy by Snotlout and he chases the Twins' in anger, but the others still thonk he'd be a good rider einforcement. Stoick comes in and informs the team that Trader Johann overheard repton and queen claw that they are about to test fire some kind of new weapon, Hiccup and the winx suspects its what they saw earlier. Hiccup and the winx bring the penguins on a scout mission on wolfmoon Island, Stoick tells them not to engage, Gustav overhears their conversation and plans to engage the enemy themselves in order for them to be joined in the academy. Later that night, Astrid distracts the raptors in order for Hiccup,the fairies,penguins and Snotlout to get a closer look at this new weapon. Unbeknownst to them they actually heading for a trap that repton planned all along. As soon as the ambush is in motion, Gustav emerges and repton is shocked to see another Rider, the raptors fire their weapon and traps Gustav. But repton orders them to save the ammunition for Hiccup and the winx. Gustav gets in trouble as the raptors closes in, Hiccup and bloom tells him to move by using his battle cry to reinforce Fanghook to flame up his body. Gustav panics and quickly flees from the battlefield. Hiccup is locked on target for the weapon and is shot and captured and crashes down near enemy lines, and the others being pinned by raptor dragons. Snotlout tries to make Gustav help Hiccup and Toothless, but he is too scared and thinks that he can't do it. Snotlout tries to inspire and boost his spirits by telling him that he's riding a Monstrous Nightmare and recalling what he said about this dragon, with only minutes left before Hiccup and Toothless meet their doom, Gustav finally agrees and joins Snotlout on their attack against the raptors. Hiccup manage to gets free. And the riders, fairies and penguins destroys repton weapon,gustav slashes reptons pants and head home for Berk, Hiccup is proud and congratulates the two. repton wonders what went wrong and is also embareaced, leugey tells repton it may have been the execution, repton furious of his choice of reason starts to bash leugy's head. Hiccup and daphne informs Stoick that repton intentionally leaked the information to Trader Johann, who in turn would give the information to Berk and lure the Riders and the winx to the raptors. Stoick is just glad that they all return safely to Berk. Gustav is upset that he is certain that due to his actions his not ready to join the academy. To cheer him up, Hiccup and bloom tells Gustav that he will be the Academy's very first Junior Apprentice Auxillary Reserved- Backup Replacement Rider in Training (4th Class). Gustav is happy to hear that, but Hiccup tells him that he has to study, clean out the Dragon Stalls, and no more unauthorized dragon flying meaning that he has to have fanghook at his house until he's ready, while Snotlout brags that nothing can replace him, he does not notice Rico switch his pants with a kilt. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes